What Tonight Was About
by BeckyAdams
Summary: A little Tam one shot that is set after 'Rock, paper, scissors' just what i would have liked to happen after the taxi scene!


**So glad this is being uploaded finally have been working on this idea for a while but then yesterday it just sort of flowed and came together. What actually happened after 'rock-paper-scissors' I know this episode was a while ago but I just needed to write this as it's my first attempt at writing for Sam and Tom. I hope you don't think I am some bore for writing this the way I have but I genuinely think it is much sweeter this way. Hope you like it. Please review it means a lot.**

* * *

Without hesitation, Tom gave the taxi driver his address before returning to Sam and kissing her softly on the lips. They spent the rest of the journey either kissing or laughing at Toms jokes which seemed to have only become funny after the second bottle of wine.

When they arrived at Tom's flat around 10 minutes later, being the gentleman he was, Tom got out first and paid the taxi driver before rummaging in his pockets to look for his door keys. Meanwhile Sam had a sweet smile on her face, which was the sort of effect that Tom had on her. He could always make Sam smile while seemingly doing nothing.

"Why did you assume I would come back to you place?" Sam knew in her heart she was glad that he had done so, but this did not stop her wondering what lead to his decision.

"I only had enough for 1 taxi fare; you spent the rest on wine Dr. Nicholls"

"Bad day at the office"

"Expensive taste more like"

They both smiled and walked towards the door. Tom slotted the key in and pushed open his front door. Inside, his flat was unlike what Sam had pictured in her mind. The hallway walls were filled with pictures of Tom from when he was younger and from what the young doctor could gather, old family photos.

"Who are all these people then?" Sam asked pointing at one particular picture of 5 people on a beach all smiling. Tom shut the door behind them before answering.

"Well, that is my mum and dad. My brother Oliver and my little sister Charlotte, the good looking one on the end is yours truly."

"Are you serious?" she retaliated and they both laughed. Just as Tom was walking away "Such a flirt" she muttered under her breath.

"What was that Dr. Nicholls?"

"Nothing" she replied cheekily as she followed him into the kitchen.

"I don't normally do this you know"

"And what is _this _exactly?"

"Bring girls back on the first date"

"Who said this was a date Dr. Kent?" For the thousandth time that evening the both just burst into laughter. After a few moments, Sam noticed that Tom had not taken his gaze from hers and he was just staring at her.

"What?"

"You are so beautiful"

Sam could feel her face turning into a bright red tomato with his words.

"Seriously Sam" he continued "You look amazing"

"Thanks, you are not so bad yourself Tom"

Suddenly she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Why was she crying? Tom was amazing and so sweet.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I just don't know what I'm doing here. I don't normally do this either, well not on the first date"

Tom resisted the urge to point out that she had just called it a date because he could see that she was upset.

"Look Sam, I didn't bring you here tonight because I expected anything if that's what you are thinking. I did it because you are my friend and I really care about you and I needed to know that you got home safely" He paused for a moment.

"Come here"

He pulled Sam into his arms and allowed her to cry into his chest. She knew exactly what he meant and it meant so much to her that he could just be there to hold her. She snuggled up to him, as if her life depended on it and he planted light kisses in her hair. She lifted up her head and looked at him.

"Thank you" she said before placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. Just before she could, he turned his head slightly so that their lips met.

"You are so cheeky Mr"

"Would you like a drink Sam? I would suggest something with caffeine as we both have work tomorrow and you know how busy we have been since Jordan left"

"Yes, I will have a coffee please, do you have any biscuits?"

"So demanding, I will see what I can do. Go and take a seat in there and I will bring it to you"

* * *

Sam did as she was told and found herself in the front room of Toms flat before collapsing on the sofa. Looking around the room, she noticed yet more photos of a young boy in rugby uniform. It had to be Tom she surmised. It certainly looked like him. When tom brought in the drinks and biscuits a few minutes later he noticed Sam sprawled across his sofa.

"Is there any room for me?" he questioned

"I guess I could make some, just for you"

Sam shifted herself into the middle of the sofa and Tom sat down at the end. He pulled Sam towards him and kissed Sam on the top of the head with playing with the curls that had formed in her long blonde hair. Sam was still wondering what exactly Tom had meant earlier when he said he had cared about her. She just needed to find the right way to ask him. Just as she was thinking this, Tom beat her to it. He could sense there was something on her mind.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Earlier, you said you really cared about me" her voice sounded almost childlike in a whisper.

"Of course I care about you Sam, could you not already tell that?"

To tell the truth Sam had never been very good a recognising when people were into her. The only way she had ever found out about Dylan was due to some rather nosey colleagues at their old hospital.

"Then you must have been wanting something when you brought me here tonight" anyone would think that Toms feelings were not mutual, which of course they were. He was a good looking young man and so sweet. Sam loved that he was cheeky and romantic at the same time. He was the polar opposite to Dylan but she figured that this must be what attracted her to Tom.

"Sam I couldn't say I hadn't thought about us being together but I would never force anything upon you. You are so special to me Sam and if anything did ever happen between us I want it to be when we are both ready for that commitment as it needs to be about the both of us"

No response Sam could think of would ever tell Tom how grateful she was for just hearing those words.

She turned round and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you. You are special to you know. And who knows maybe in time we will know what it is like to be together" she added almost teasing him.

They sat talking for hours some about work but also about their personal lives. When it reached 2am Sam had fallen asleep on Tom's chest. He gently picked her up and carried Sam up to his bed before pulling back the duvet and placing it on top of her. He placed a kiss on her forehead and grabbed a blanket before heading for the sofa.

Sam was suddenly awoken. She did not know where she was. Frightened she began to cry and got up to try and work out where she was and how she ended up in someone else's bed. Sam had worked herself up into such a state she could not even remember being at Toms that evening. She got to the bottom of the stairs and headed towards the nearest door which had been left open. Tom was awoken to the sound of footsteps and saw Sam standing in the door way crying.

"Aw Sam, what's wrong?" he said walking over to her

"I woke up didn't know where I was"

"I'm sorry Sam I gave you my bed and I came down to sleep on the sofa."

"You didn't need to do that; it's your bed after all"

"I don't mind and you were already asleep" "Come on, let's get you back to bed"

He took her hand and led her back upstairs before he tucked her into bed once more. He stood for a moment at the side of the bed and held Sam's hands, rubbing the back of help palm with his thumb.

"Are you ok now? Can I go back downstairs?"

"Please just be next to me when I wake up"

He let go of her hand and climbed into bed the other side of the bed. He moved closer to Sam and wrapped his hands around her tiny waist. Once settled he wished Sam goodnight. She did not reply as she had already fallen back to sleep. She was happy and Tom really meant something to her. He always seem to understand how she was feeling and knew the best way in which to cheer her up if she was down.

Tom also was amazed. How was he here with one of the most beautiful women he had ever met asleep in his arms? Ever since he had joined Holby be thought that Sam was well out of his league. She was that passionate army doctor who was not only an amazing at her job but a gorgeous woman inside and out. He couldn't help the smile that grazed his lips as he too fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I am sorry for any typos as i wrote this on my ipod at 3am yesterday. Until next time Becky x**


End file.
